Twisted
by amberluvron
Summary: NUmbuh FIve is caught up in a twisted game of murder and lies, but be careful, the next scream you hear, may be your own......
1. Dreams of Sins

The water remained clear as it lapped its warm waves over her toes; she sat oblivious to the rest of the world, relaxing in herself. Standing up she made her way into the water, cerulean blue paradise stretching out in all directions for miles. Closing her brown-lidded eyes she heard the happy voice of her Japanese friend, laughing and joking with some people still sitting on the sand. Suddenly she felt odd, kind of sick, like she had swallowed some foul tasting sewer water really quickly. She snapped her eyelids open, but wasn't ready for what she saw.  
"OH MY GOD," She screamed. Staring around, she realized the entire ocean was filled with blood instead of the paradise water she knew. She attempted to struggle to shore, but people grabbed her ankles trying to pull her into the fiery depths of hell. For she had destroyed all these people ever had. That's when she saw him.  
"What did you do to me," Hoagie asked, His ghostly face lost among the sea of death.  
"I didn't mean to kill you," She shouted out, "I got so swept away.........." But her sentence trailed off when she realized her friends' spirit had already left her. Her other companions had run away from the beach, realizing what a traitor she was. The blood became thicker and stickier, she couldn't move, and she was drowning, drowning, drowning in the blood of the sinners she had killed. The next morning Abigail Lincoln awoke in a cold sweat. Pulling on a robe she rushed down the stairs and bumped into, really bumped into, Numbuh Three. "Are you okay," Kuki asked.  
"Yes," she repeated, but it was all a lie, "Are the boys alive." Kuki just laughed.  
"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" "Yea."  
"Go back to bed," and with that Numbuh Three walked off laughing. Striding into the kitchen, Numbuh Five tried to calm herself, repeating over and over in her head, that it was only a nightmare. That's when she spotted the letter, that would ruin her life.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Authors Note:  
Ohhh, a cliffhanger. I really want you guys to R+R. The first chapter doesn't suit the rating, but as you can tell, the rest will. 


	2. Big Tom, and a shadow from the past

Opening the note, she read it.  
Abigail Lincoln-  
you have been invited to join a crime-fighting agency called CRS (Criminal Removal Society. Please come for an informational meeting at the alley between Prentice and Smith Road at 7:00 tonight.  
-Big Tom-  
Numbuh Five was curious about this whole thing. Who was Big Tom? Why did they want her? Why wasn't the rest of her team clued in on this? Well, she decided she had better head out, because it was already 6:50, and she didn't want to be late. As she walked through the fog of the night, she heard a man's ragged breathing.  
"Big Tom," She called out in a weak voice, "I'm here for the meeting." Suddenly a large man in a trench coat entered her vision, he was puffing smoke out of his mouth and glaring at her. "Very good," he said, "Give me your arm." The young African-American was confused but presented her skinny arm to the large man. He grabbed it and she began to scream.  
"THAT HURTS," She screamed, for it felt like 20 nails were digging through her flesh. Then the world started to fog up, but she could still hear the dark figure whispering something in another language. Then she blacked out. Hours later she awoke, everything was foggy, but the thing she could sense was being surrounded by police officers.  
"Miss," One of them asked, "Why are you out so late."  
"I was meeting Big Tom," She explained, "He was telling me about the CRS." "The CRS," The police officer said, "Big Tom died years ago, you don't need to act stupid."  
"I'm Not."  
"We'll trust you for now," The police officers explained, "But if we find out something else, then we will have to question your story." Abby ran away as fast as she could. She saw people crying around a dead body and figured that that was why the officers were out.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
When she got back to the tree house, she pulled off her backpack and sorted through it. Inside she discovered with horror that there was a knife, covered in freshly wet blood. 


End file.
